Icecream with Blood
by cjstar01
Summary: right after switching sides. (if you haven't read it please do)
1. Pergnant

I lay on the couch board to death switching channels. I can't flame anywhere. The conversation I had with Wyatt still rings in my ears annoying the shit out of me.

**_/Flash Back\_**

_"Let me come with you" I say following Wyatt around the mansion._

_He sighs with frustration. "No. Not until you can control yourself." he says and puts 3 glass cups into the sink._

_"I can control myself" I say with confidence. But in the inside I don't think I can._

_Wyatt stares at me intensely as if reading me._

_"Remember when you dated that girl Bianca? Yhea, sorry but she never liked you. You were just a pawn in her game of chest. Plus she didn't want you to be curious like the curious George you are so she dated you so you cannot be suspicious and to try to kill me."_

_"No, you're just saying that so you can watch me blow up"_

_"Am I?"_

_A cup in the sink melts to liquid. I try to calm down but all I can do is get more mad and angry. Then it starts to boil making bubbles._

_"Yes and you can control yourself." Wyatt says._

**_/End of Flash Back\_**

The TV melts, dropping its goo on the ground.

"Ok Chris you need to calm down like now" Bella says and magically make the goo disappear and but a new TV up.

"Don't try to use your charm speak one me Bella"

"Ok and you don't try to melt my insides to boil and then evenly irrupts in to flames" she says.

"I'm still going to try"

"And so will I" Bella eating ice-cream with blood in it witch by the way disgusting to watch.

"Bella since when have you ever eaten ice cream with blood. Better yet you haven't eaten ice cream for like 3 years now."  
>" Don't know"<p>

Ok this is weird...Bella's hiding something.

"Bells?"  
>"Chisy?" she says using that terrible nick name. I look at her, and it dawn on me that my sister had gained some weight and she's a freaking vampire. Unless...<p>

**_/Flash Back\_**

_I roll over and I feel a hot body next to me. I know it's a guy because my head was on a hot, hard surface. I open my eyes and a bright light is in my face. I turn to the other direct._

_"Not a fan of the sun" Wyatt's voice says from under me. I was on top of Wyatt. I quickly roll off of him. I don't feel my still same feelings. I feel different. He must have changed me by sex. Never would have thought of that. "Come on" he says. "We have to train you." No one cares I want to say but I know that rude._

_"Right now?" I groan._

_"Yhea. I don't have all day"_

_"Yes you do"_

_"Fine I'll be back, Bella wants to join, but then you will have to get up"_

_"Mmk" I say totally ignoring him. "Wait what?" I say as soon as I realized what he said. Come to a sitting position._

_"Bella want's to join" he says smiling in victory for getting me up._

_"Why?"_

_"Go ask her yourself."_

_"How are you going to change her?"_

_"Well since she is a vampire I'm going to give her a potion. No other way would work, because her body is basically dead. The potion would basically undo some of the vampire working. Some of her organs will work again."_

_"Which organs are going to work?" I say finding my shirt._

_"I don't know her reproduction system maybe."_

_"So now she can have more than 1 child"_

_"Yep"_

_"She is going to make the other vampires jealous"_

_"I know."_

**_/End of Flash Back\_**

OMG! She's pregnant!

"Bella"

"Chris"

"Oh my god, Bella"

"Oh my god Chris"

"You're- you're-"

"I'm?"

"Pregnant"

"What? No"

"You already know this"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she says walking away. I flame in front of her and touche her stomach. Me doing a research project younger and got an A- on it, knocks the signs of pregnancy. One sign is your stomach is firmer because there is a gigantic egg in there protecting the baby (ies). Bella is as suspected firm. Bella hits my hand away but it's too late.

"Bella" I say slowly.

"Leave me alone. I did not know I could still get pregnant when I'm a vampire."

"If you were a regular vampire you might not but you're not a regular vamp bells. The magic is strong" I say.

"You're disgusting" Bella says and walks away.

"You gonna tell Wy and better yet mom and Edward?"

"Tell Wyatt mom and Edward what?" Wyatt says.

"Nothing. Chris is being like a 13 year-old girl and trying to spread rumors." Bella says glaring at me telling me shut up.

"Mmk." he says "I got spicy chicken sandwich for Chris, and blood for Bells. Uh, black bear like you said"

I grab the chicken and take a bit out of it.

"Yes" I say lowly. Bella then flames out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?"

"Bella is perggers" I say with my mouth full so it came out as "fgdytdckhgcj"

"Eww. Chris talk later"

I grab his arm and I flame us to the bathroom. That's where we fine Bella throwing up, that ice cream with blood.

"Pregnant"

* * *

><p>not grounded any more. and it's satuday so i can now put up more stories. Yay!<p>

(8th grade is complicated!)


	2. Moody Chris

Wyatt's face goes through 5 different emotions; shock, discussed, shock, disturbed, and then he frowned.

"Oh God" he whispers. Then he goes and rubs Bella's back trying to sooth her.

"I'm good" Bella says trying her best to get Wyatt to calm down.

"No you are not"

"Wyatt I'm good" she says.

Chris, with a wicked idea in his head goes up to Bella and put his yummy chicken sandwich in front of her nose making her trowing up again.

"Chris." Wyatt says pulling him away from her.

Chris looks up at his brother, 1 foot and 4 inches taller than him practically towering over him like a skyscraper to a baby looking up in amazement his usual sky blue eyes looking at him chastise. his face muscles tighten up making him look cute but creepy at the same time, his poster straighter and hi hair hanging over his eyes slightly almost making his identity unknown. With attitude and a slight smile Chris purrs like a cat. "Yes?"

"Get out, if you're not going to help." Wyatt says. Chris and Wyatt has a stair down sizing each other up just as they've done many times before. Chris planning out his moves and deciding witch choice he should make while Wyatt is ready for the unexpected for witch his brother loves to throw at him.

"Fine" Chris says and walks out, kissing Wyatt and leaves. Wyatt glares at the door for a second trying to figure out what goes on in Chris's head.

"It's ok Bella" Wyatt says turning his attention back to Bella who has now cleaned her self up.

"He is such a bitch. No a bitch that is on here period, single, lonely, and jealous. That is what Chris is" Bella says drying her mouth.

"I know." Wyatt says totally agreeing with Bella. It's seconds later before he realized what he just agreed to." But this stays between us" Bella smirks.

"Ok"

"Bella, I'm not even kidding"

"I got it Wyatt, our little secret, but you know not every secret is small."

"Like the one where my baby sister is pregnant yhea that's not a little secret its gigantic and waiting to be spread around. It's call gossip."

"You want to know what else is gossip? What you just said."

Wyatt smile quickly goes away and is replaced with a deadly glair.

"Shut up and go tell mom and the Cullen's plus your blood sucking boyfriend"

"I will just as soon as you go tell Chris what you said."

"Fine I'll tell mom my self"

"You're funny. You're not telling mom ,shit. You barely talk to her. Plus even if you did, I'd tell Chris my self."

Wyatt takes a long deep sigh.

"Chrisy!"

Wyatt says knowing it's the fastest way to get Chris if you call him by his nick name.

Chris shows.

"Why you callin' me. I'm down stairs. Like a you that lazy"

Wyatt look Bella straight in the eye.

" A deal is a deal Bella. If I do this you must do your part."

"Agreed. I'll do it, after you do it." Bella says gesturing to Chris. Wyatt turn toward Chris.

"I called you a bitch. There you happy Bella?"

"No, you must tell him what you really did"

"Why do you hate me so much, Bella?"

"Come on, tick tock"

"Bella called you a bitch" Wyatt looks at Bella who tapes her wrist as if saying tick tock " a bitch who is on there period and single , lonely and jealous. And I " Wyatt stopped holding on to Chris' arms preparing for whatever Chris would do " I agreed. Yes, I agreed with her"

Chris, yanking his arms out of Wyatt's tight grasp in anger shatters the glass mirror with his boiling point power. _**(I know boiling point power. I just don't know what else to call it. That's what it does so yhea... back to story)**_

"Calm down Chris just-"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Chris wait-"

"No!" Chris shoves Wyatt back. Before it could happen, Wyatt and Bella quickly put up there shields. Chris the ticking time bomb he is lets power out almost melting everything in the bathroom. Chris is breathing hard and looks at Wyatt dead in the eye with his own dark green eyes shooting daggers at Wyatt.

"Later" he says " We **WILL** talk later" he then flames out leaving a laughing Bella.

"Like what the fuck Bella. You're laughing while Chris just did rage quit. your sick in the head." Wyatt says putting his shield down. Once Bella calmed down and Wyatt had magically made the bathroom back to it's old self they got down to business.

"Now you, must tell mom first." Wyatt says walking out the bathroom.

"Wait why?" Bella says following him out the bathroom though the hallway down the circle stairs to the kitchen.

"Because it's going to take a lot for Chris to even fucking touch me again. So you must tell mom first"

"But-"

" There an't no if's and's or butt's about it. you must go tell her now." Wyatt says in his no-nonsense voice and flames Bella to the manor in the kitchen, where Piper was currently cutting fruit. Piper throws the knife at the intruder but freezes it once she realized who it was.

"Bella, why did you just flame in here?" Piper ask grabbing the knife out of the air.

"Because Chris is a moody bitch and Wyatt is a doush bag"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go the next chapter. <strong>_

_**I know moody Chris but I was in the mood for a moody Chris.**_

_** Anyway,**_

_** the child is a girl because I'm trying to go with the Twilight books but we are going to change the child's name. **_

_**So names for a girl **_

_**AND**_

_** it must start with a R and**_

_** NOT BE**_

_** complicated to remember. **_

_**Oh and her last name will be Halliwell.**_

_**~cjstar01~**_


	3. Telling Piper, Everything

Piper putting the knife down giving Bella her full attention pationly waited for an aswer. She smiled as if saying' just say what you need to say'.

"Ok so sit down first" Bella said trying to find the fastest yet simples way to say what she need to say.

"I'm good" Piper says

"Ok so, uh, a month ago..."

/Flash Back\

The light was bearly out not even sun rise. In the early hours of a sunday, Isabella Patty Halliwell walks down the abadon street, thinking hard about what was on her mind she did not here the flame of Wyatt Matthew Halliwel behind her. He says a spell silently so she couldn't here it.

"Now what are you doing walking down an abandon street while it's still dark outside alone, Bella?" Wyatt says gaining Bella's attention. "You know mom would have never excepted this. You'd totally be in some deep shit if she new what you were doing."

"Uh what I do is non of yours or her damn business. Now let me go Wyatt and I wont hurt you"

"Hurt me? Bella you can't move. You're frozen."  
>"Don't worry I'll find a way"<br>"No you wont. Plus secence you were out and alone I thought well hey why not go get my baby sister sicen no one is paying attention to her. Does anyone even notice that there sister is not there? I did. See always had your back Bella. Like the big brother I am. Bet you Chris doesn't even notice."

"Wyatt don't you **DARE** touch me!"

"And leave you alone out here? In the cold where you could possiably get sick or something bad could happen to you? I might be evil but I'm not stuiped."

"Wyatt I'm fine just back up go back to where you came from"

"Uh sorry, I came from your mothers stomach and well I don't think I'm going to fit. Anyway done with the small talk, young one, lets go."

/End of Flash Back\

"What did that explain? How Wyatt got you. Why where you walking out side alone anyway, Isabella?"

"Mom I'm not done." Bella says not wanting to talk about that.

"I'm not done eather you-"

"Ok so then Chris changed sides and I changed too and Melinda being the 'Perfect Child' she is decided to stay. Now we are here to what I really have to tell you. I'ze pregnant."

I stop taking a huge breath.

"Wait, what. How is that... I mean like arn't you a vampire?! You're not suppose to get pregnant. Wait you switched sides? Why would you do that!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Where is Chris?! Christopher!"

"Wyatt is talking with Chris or trying to talk with Chris. I made them spit up."

"Split up?"

"Ooo said to much"

"What do you mean 'split up'? They where together? I do not except."

"Ok Mom, let's foucuse on one thing here. I'm pregnant. Lets focuse on that"

"No. Let's fouce on how Wyatt and Chris got together"

"I'd rather not."

"You don't have a decision on this, missy. Where is Chris. **CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! **"

'Bella what did you do! Why the fuck is she screaming out my name! Tell her to shut the fuck up!"

'Chrisy give me a spell that would make mom except letting you and wyatt together and us switching sides.'

'Did you tell her that!'

'No yes maby'

'Ok ,uh

Yoda is here

to save you dear

from all the yelling and screaming

that you're hearing

from our mother

who is mad at brother

to let us be together

for now and ever'

'Really Yoda?'

'He's peace worthy leave me alone. Ok got to go. Wyatt's gonna freaking blow up the door if I don't open it'

"Yoda is here

to save you dear

from all the yelling and screaming

that you're hearing

from our mother

who is mad at brother

to let us be together

for now and ever" Bella say and a purple mist circle Piper stoping her in her rant about how a guy and a guy being together is already wrong then if siblings they already has a passport to hell then they are her sons she's gonna kill them her selve.

"Oh honey I'm happy for you" she says and hugs bella once the purple mist as gone. "Oo I get to have grand babies."

"Uh we are hoping for one not five thousand, mom."

Then she gasps and look at me.

"Did you tell Edward, hunny?"

"I was heading there but hen I spilt Wyatt and Chris up and then Wyatt being the meany he is flamed me here to tell you first." I say testing the spell out.

"That's not nice."

"I know. I call it guy PMS don't worry it goes away in a week"

"Ok now your being mean. Now, go and tell the Cullens."

"Yes maam"

I say and flame away out side the Cullen's house.

Now that I'm done with the hard part let's go to the Cullen's.

' Ooo Wy you have a pissed of boyfriend to deal with.' I laugh in my head.

'Bella it's not funny' I here Wyatt says then he put's his block up.

'Hey Chris I know you here me. Give it all you got'

'Shut up, Bitch!'

'Bella! GOD I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!'

'Chris calm down. it was all a lie to see if what you would do when you got pissed. ok. so wyatt did not agree with me.'

'what did you tell him?'

'that it was a test go along with it unless you want a raging boyfriend again.'

"what up Bella" Emmett says coming out of the woods with Jasper

"the sky." Bella says.

"No it's the clouds, get it right" Emmett says.

"Bella!" Alice screams from the porch. She must have seen the future witch means that Edward saw it.

"Wait, what!" Edward says next from somewhere in the house. In seconds he's out side, looking between Bella and Alice. "You're what!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done. ok so I picked out the name<strong>

**Reannah**

**for short **

**R**

**(So easy to remember)**

**Now middle names because I don't have one**

**I know.**

**This time I'll actually pick from you guys.**


	4. Punching, Sreaming, Babies,& Baby Killer

_**Upstairs in the mansion...**_

"Chris open the door!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Chris!"

"Get a life Wyatt!"

"My god Chris" Wyatt practically growls at the door, his anger growing rapitly "We've been doing this for about 30 fucking minutes, open the damn door or I'll kick it open!"

"Hold on!"

"Chris!"

"Hold the fuck on! "

"3...2...1...Chris I swear!" the door opens to revel Chris in his stunning red and black outfit looking priceless. Now if only he wasn't yelling at Wyatt Wyatt would be perfect.

"Can you not he? I said hold the fuck on." Chris say shoving pass Wyatt.

"Chris we need to talk like now" Wyatt said following Chris.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh the fuck well"

"Oh you're funny"

"No stop" Wyatt said grabing chris's arm. Big mistake. Chris who didn't give a rats ass about anything shoveled Wyatt back with full raw force.

"Don't touch me"

"Oh come on don't be like that."

'Ooo Wy you have a pissed of boyfriend to deal with' Bella laughs into Wyatts head. That annoying but cheerfull laugh.

'Bella is's not funny!' Wyatt says back to her flaming out of the air and behind Chris. He grabs his arms and pin him to the ground quick and forceful.

"Calm down Chris. Just stop."

'Hey Chris I know you here me. Give it all you got' Bella says taunting into Chris's head

'Shut the fuck up Bitch!" Chris says in his head and out side his head.

"Hey" Wyatt was token back by that. "Don't even"

Chris rolled them over in the prosses "accidently" kneeing Wyatt where the light doesn't shine.

"I know you fucking herd me when **I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!** "

''Bella! GOD I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!' Wyatt says screaming into Bella's head. Wyatt trying to deflect the hit but not trying to leave a scar on Chris gasps for air when Chris knees him again with much more force.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt" Chris say in that voice,the voice that says do I really care?

Then he stops. He stops the random insults that Wyatt is not paying attention to, he stops punching him and kneeing him. He just stops in deep thought.

"Is it true" Chris randomly asks.

What is he talking about? What is true? That I agreed to calling him a bitch? Yes there is no lying to get out of that. Wait Bella.

'What did you tell him?' Wyatt asks Bella.

'That it was a test go along with it unless you want a raging boyfriend again.' Bella says.

Ooo no one has time for that. No one.

"Yes. It was a test I tried to tell you that but you wouldn't listin to me."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I swear if you're lying, Wyatt-"

"I'm not"

I am but does Chris need to know this? No.

"I'm sorry you should have just blurted it out at the very beinging."

"Well next time I will do that. Now can you get off of me. My family jewls are in never ending pain."

"Oh sorry" chris says" The unexpected can happen when I see red."

"Bella!" Alice screams from the porch. She must have seen the future witch means that Edward saw it.

"Wait, what!" Edward says next from somewhere in the house. In seconds he's out side, looking between Bella and Alice. "You're what!"

"I'm what?"

"I saw it all. I saw- I saw..."

"Edward hunny maby you should sit down."

"No stop it Bella I saw it too. Tell everyone"Alice says.

"What's going on" Rose says coming in, putting her phone away.

"Where is Carlisle and Emes?"

'Mama! Papa!" Jasper says.

They com in fast.

"Is there a problem" Caelisle says coming in first.

"Yes who is hurt?" Emes says right after him.

"Bella's pregnant"

Edward who now was hoping that the vision he saw in Alice's head was a hylions, stop everything and was frozen starring at Bella's stomach in a shock.

"Oh shit" Emmett whispers earning a warrining glare from Emes and Carlisle.

"Who is that possocable?" asks Rose.

"Magic. The stronger magic made it possiable."

"Ok so if you're a vampire having a vampire child like how does that work? How are you going to get the nertiouns the baby needs to grow?"  
>"Im gonna make a wild guess and say I'm goning to be eating regular food like humans because the magic kinda undoing the vampire affects on my body so I need to eat to keep me and the baby alive and healthy."<p>

Carlisle then notice that Edward was not moving or anything.

"Edward?"

He walks up to Edward when he gets no response. Edward is shacking violently.

"Panic attake ok no one touches him"

"What are we going to do?"

"Try to calm him down. It's ovioluse this baby triggered it"  
>"Edward hunny?" Bella says softly.<p>

"**KILL IT**" he say bearly adiable to vampire ears but Bella herd it. Bella gasping in shock backs away rapping her arms around her stomach protectively.

It's her worse night mare, abortion. Bella hates it. It kills babys that didn't have a say in being here or not. She down right hates abortion and she deeply wishes that no one uses it. But with Edward the love her life saying kill it she see's red, and it hurts her so much that Edward doesn't want it with her. A tear forms in Bella eyes ready to drop to the ground waiting for the damn to break.

"No!"

"Bella you can't keep it. I can't see your future any more. You must get ride of it. Get ride of the fetus"

"It's a baby Alice and I don't think she should kill it. It's her choice"

"You might not have herd me, I cant see her future anymore. As in be for the fetus was there I saw Bella's future now with the fetus I have nothing. Not even a glimpse. So she must kill it"

"Bella can keep the **BABY** if she wants, Alice" Rose said getting in a fighting stance in front of Bella.

"Bella can not keep the F**ETUS**, Rose" Alice says also getting in a fighting stance.

"Girls that's enough" Emes says. "It's Bella choice not Alice or Rose choice."

"What is your choice?" Carlisle asks.

"Kill it" Edward says again but louder.

"I want to keep it" Bella says ignoring the look Edward gave her, the look of horror.

"No Bella please, don't do this. Just let it go we can adopt you a baby if you realy want one. Just don't do this"

"**YOU ARE A BABY KILLER!**" Bella screams out at him and flames away.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>There you go.<strong>_

_** my cousin was like **_

_**you must write **_

_**and**_

_** I was like **_

_**I must sleep **_

_**and**_

_** she's like finsh, edit, post then sleep **_

_**and**_

_** I was like **_

_**hjflultydckutdfx! **_

_**now I must sleep. **_

_**Oh and**_

_**Merry Christmas's!**_

_**this is also a christmass prez for everyone. **_

_**I still need middle names!**_

_** it doesn't matter what it is. **_

_**wait it can't be Cullen.**_

_** I have a future for that name.**_

_**SO NO.**_

_**NOW GOOD NIGHT!**_


	5. Crying, Careing, and Threats

Chris and Wyatt deeply kissing each other was interrupted when all of a sudden Bella flames in. Chris pulling apart to look at Bella. His baby sister who usually stood up confident strong and almost unbreakable with golden and really pale skin with her dark brown hair and for some werid reason smelled like peaches now stood brocken hurt with dark brown eyes and tears rolling down her face. First thought whent thought Wyatt and Chris mind where_ who, when and where_. Well actually Wyatt's mind was _who where and when_ and Chris's mind was like_ now who did you let break you now? And who do we have to beat the crap out of?_

"Oh my god Bella whats wrong?" Chris asks Bella.

"How the fuck did I marry a baby killer?!" Bella says.

"What?" that took Wyatt and Chris back.

"Edward! He hates... he doesn't-"

_'We aren't going to get anywhere if she's keeps crying'_ Wyatt thinks to Chris.

_'I know, but I'm not the crying guy you know'_ Chris thinks back.

_'I'm not either'_

_'Stop lying'_

_'I'm not'_

_'Yeah right you want to go and hugg her. So go and do it. I'm not jealous'_ Chris thinks.

If possiable Wyatt scoffs in his head _'Don't even get started with you and jealousy. That is just something that you don't want to mess with.'_ Wyatt thinks to him self.

_'I was never seeking your permission'_ Wyatt thinks to Chris

_'Well you got it anyway, now go'_

"Bella you want to tell me wants wrong?" Wyatt says softly slowly apraoting her with caution.

She shacks her head no, her tears almost gone but the fire in her eyes are still there.

"Come on young one, talk to me" Wyatt earns him self a glare "Do you want to talk to Chris?"

"Chris is a bitch" she says softly turning her glare to Chris who's eyes flickered like fire.

"Hey"

"Ok then talk to me" Wyatt says going up and hugging her ignoring Chris altogether. He sits on the couch pulling Bella with him

"Edward wants to kill it. And Alice does too" Bella says in a small voice. She might be "21" but she still takes the appetence of 18.

"Ok start from the beginning" Wyatt says pushing back some of Bella's hair behind her ear. Chris comes and joins them on the couch on the other side of Bella.

"I'm at the Cullen's and Alice gets a vision and then Edward was snooping around in her head and he saw it. I don't know what they really saw but I know it was me and a baby. We all start screaming at each other fighting over if I should keep the baby or not. Edward wants to kill it, Alice wants to kill it. Rose wants to keep it, I want to keep it. Then Edward has the nerve to tell me to adopt when I can have my own! Then asks me to kill it and come with him! How **COULD** he!"

Wyatt and Chris exchange looks.

"Bella if he **TRULY LOVED** you then he would have excepted you. For what you want what you believe what you fight for.

" So if he doesn't why cry over it. It's ovious that he doesn't fucking care" Chris says playing with Bella's hair.

"Or he's just need to think about it. You know he still has the mind of a 17 year old. Just let him think about it."

"Yeah it's like those 17 and pregnant moments but he's 17 and is a father."

"Yes even if he's been alive for like 200 years he still will be stuck as a teen and you know how teens acts"

Bella laughs

"He is 110 years old and I will for ever be stuck as a teen and we all are practicaly teens"

"I don't know? I think you're still the teen"

"Witch makes you not one? That makes you old"

"I am 23 how did you get old out of 23?"

"Same way you got baby out of 18"

"You are a baby no matter how old you get you will always be our baby sister" Chris says

"And you will forever be my annoying brother"

"That's Wyatt, hunny" Chris says and starts to tickle Bella.

"Stop Chris" she laughs trying to get free.

"Oh no you don't. Hold her down" Chris tells Wyatt.

"Wyatt no! Chris! Stop it! Ssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttoooooooooooooooppppppppppppp!"

"Fine you where boring anyway" chris says and stops.

"Don't even"

Chris smirks.

"Move bitch, you're in my way"

Bella who on a regular bacis would have TK-ed Chris back understood what Chris wanted. She untangled her self from Wyatt and stood out the way.

"You happy? Or am I going to go get you a pad for your P.M.S-ing"

"Keep talking, and that baby of yours **WON'T LIVE TO BE BORN**." Chris whispers so that only Bella can hear.

"Ok so I'm to moms. If I'm needed just call me" Bella says quickly wanting to get out of there and fast.

Chris puts on his fake smiles.

"Yeah you do that. Go run to mom. Just like the **BABY** you always where and forever will be."

"Wyatt why are you dating a-

Chris flames her away.

"Why you do that"

"Because if she kept talking, Edward dream would come true: killing the baby." Chris says.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>yay! another chapter complete.<strong>_

_**I don't know about you guys but I'm aiming for like**_

_** 1000 word per chapter **_

_**well I write 950 and then talk about**_

_** random things for the last 50. **_

_**anyway the next chapter **_

_**I am going to need a middle name. **_

_**I've t**__**ried **_

_**but **_

_**I can't find a single good middle name. **_

_**Well except for Cullen **_

_**but **_

_**that is for the future.**_

_**(if that gave anything away then...)**_

_**Is anyone enjoying the bitch-y-niss **_

_**coming from Chris? **_

_**I**__**f not I can cut it off some how.**_

_**And I've been trying to do this for the last 4 days**_

_** but **_

_**HAPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Welcome to 2015 **_

_**where Bella would be 8 **_

_**and**_

_** Mell would be 8**_

_** and **_

_**Chris would be 9 **_

_**and**_

_** Wyatt would be 10 **_

_**and **_

_**I'm 14 **_

_**so HA **_

_**Wyatt!**_

_**IN YO WHITCH/ WHITLIGHTER FACE!**_

_**ok so **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Loving, Killing, Sorries, and more

**~4th Month of Pregnancy~**

**~At the mantion~**

"Bella you look horrible. You need to go to the Cullen's." Wyatt declares as he stepped in front of the tv. Bella who was totally intot the tv got annoyed.

"Move" she demands.

"No"

"Why?"  
>"Because I know first hand that that is not magic help needed it's vamp help needed. So you are going."<p>

"No"

"Are you still avoding Edward?"

"No"

"Then you have no problem getting up" Wyatt says reaching for Bella's hand. A shelid comes up red as blood.

"Bella?"

"I didn't do it"

"Yes because the baby sure does hate by the way has no name doesn't know me and doesn't even have a gender. "

"Well, fine but the color change is the baby"

"Come on the Cullen's lets go" Wyatt turns off the TV.

"Nooooo" Bella wines.

"Bella what is wrong with you. You need doctors help pluse you need to be checked"

"And?"

"And that means get your vampire ass up and go to the Cullens."

"I will not get my vampire ass up to go to the Cullens. "

Wyatt breathes in and breathes out.

_**-charmed-twilight-charmed-supernatural-charmed-**_

Chris flames to the Cullens house. Outside a nice butiful blue sky and the trees a nice warming green. Chris walks into the house determed but also with his happy cheery playfull self.

"Hey gues who's here."

"Whad up Chris"

"Hey Emmette, where is Edward?"

"Why?"

"Because Bella coming over. Well she is being dragged but you know details not important."  
>"Uh he is upstairs. Fist do up turn go straight then right to the first room where you would fine a sulking Edward."<p>

"Or I can just say Edward!"

"Or you can just scream his name. I'm going to be over hear"

"It's you"

"It's me. Yes isn't my face butiful? Anyway we are not here to talk about me we are here to talk about you and Bella. You need to say you are sorry"

"No"

"She is not going to see a doctor unless you apolages. "

"No"

"You don't care about her health. Bruh I swear the baby turned her back to human. Which means that with a vampire in side of a human can-"

"Destoy her...where is she?"Edward says finshing chris's sentence.

"You gonna apolagis?"

"If it keeps her alive then yes"

"Ok. Wyatt!"

Wyatt flames in with Bella in his arms trying to break free.

"Wyatt put me down!"

"Ok" he drops Bella with a thumb.

"Ow!"

"Hey you wanted to be put down"

"Wyatt" Chris says and goes to help Bella up.

"You heard her words"

"Why cant I flame or orb" Bella says excepting the help of Chris.

"I don't know why can't you" Wyatt says.

"Wyatt you little son of a-"

"Buitufull woman" Wyatt says. As Chris helps Bella onto the couch he notices a gigantic bruses on Bella. He gasps and inspects it.

"Wyatt! Look... look at what you did!" he looks at wyatt. "Heal her. Now!"

Wyatt goes over to Bella about to heal her when Bella all of a sudden yelps and holds her stomach.

"What? I dodn't even touch her"

"No it sounded like a thump then a crack. So I'm going to go with the baby kicked and broke something" Emmett says.

"See bella it's killing you!" Edward yells at Bella.

"I'll kill you! Stop acusing it!" Bella yells back

"Hormones."Emmett and Wyatt says at the same time.

" Ok Bella breathe and look into my eyes. Notice how they are sparkling blue. What does that remind you off?"

"You when we were younger. That one summers day when we went outside and had a water gun fight"

"Good now keep talking" Wyatt say as he starts to heal Bella.

_**-charmed-charmed-**_

So like when is Carlisle be here?"

"In about 1 hour"

"I can't wait that long"

"Yes you can"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Esme when to the store. Rose and Jasper are out hunting and Alice is somewhere but not here so.. Who wants to play?" Emmett say holding up a x box controller.

"I do" Chris says flaming him self a controller

"I'll play winner" Wyattt says and sits nexts to Bella.

"I don't care" Edward says

_'Edward. Tell her and get it done'_ Edward picks up from Chris's head.

_'Yes what ever Chris just said'_

_'Come on man do it'_

_'Do it'_

_'Do it'_

_'Do it'_

_'Do it'_

_'Do it'_

"You know what Bella. I'm deeply sorry, you can kep the baby no atter what." Edward says.

"Thank you"

Edward smiles at Bella then turn to going back upstairs but not befor he tells Wyatt and Chris something.

_'Now fuck off somewher'_

_'Where?_

_ 'I'm gonna ignore you ok Chris '_

_'Ok'_

"I'ze hungry" Bella says.

"Blood or food?" Wyatts asks

"Blood and icecream"

Chris looks at Bella.

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Blood with icecream."

"Bloody icecream. You jellious you want some?"

"No I'm good" Chris says quickly macking a discusting face.

_**-charmed-twilight-charmed-supernatural-charmed-**_

Bella pov

As I sit there injoying my bloody icecream I notice something. Wyatt and Chris are serious. Like not Chris serious, no Wyatt serious. The only thing that's keeping them from not staying together is...

"Hey Wy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Chris serious?"

We look at chris as he plays.

"...Emmett! Really!"

"Yeah that was on accident."

"Yeah right"

"Ok so maybe not bbbbuuuuuttttt what are you going to do about?"

"This"

Emmette gasps "this game just went to a different level!..."

"Yeah" Wyatt says turning back to me.

"'If you like the you should have put a ring on it'"

" Did you just quote Beyoncé?"

"Maybe but that's beside the point."

"The point is you want me to but a ring on it"

"Yes. See Chris givs you no credit. You're smart"

"Chris gives who no credit?" Chris says getting in to our conversation.

"Nothing. Go back to your game"

"No seriously if we are talking about Chris let's talk with Chris about Chris" Chris says.

"Ok Chris your a horny bitch. The end"

"Says the one who's pregnant"

I start then to ignore Chris

"So are you going to do it?"

"I don't know"

"You can rule the world, fight Melinda constantly but not killing her, deal with one of Chris's random mood swings, deal with a pissed off Chris, a pregnant me, and dragg me unwillingly to the Cullens, but you can't get a ring and put it on a finger?"

"Stop teasing me"

"Oh and I forgot your the twice blessed son the one who does no wrong according to our crazy old you but can't say the 4 words?"

"Bella seriously"

"Oh I get your scarred. Your not sure."

"Bella. Stop. Right. Now."

"Ok" I say satisfied. What? I just had to push Wyatt so latter he would actuary think about.

"Hey what you two doing?" Chris asks probably noticed Wyatt practically growled at me.

"Nothing"

Chris raises an eye brow but doesn't countiue.

_**-charmed-twilight-**_

ON ONE'S POV

"Ok Carlisle should be here in like 5-10 minutes so-" Emmett says

"What do you want" Chris randomly says.

"Chris who are you-"

Leo appears. His usual white robe. He glares at Chris then smiles at Bella and Wyatt. Wyatt steps in front of bella and Emmett. well Emmett doesn't have powers and when Wyatt stepped in front of Chris he got in front of him.

"Chris you changed him more. What happened you gave up on trying to act like you where on the good side? I always new you where a lie."

"I changed him more and I'm a lie? What are you-"

"Don't try to denie it! You changed your brother on** PURPOSE**!" Leo yells at Chris.

"I did shit to Wyatt! Why you always blaming your shit on me! Maybe if you where a **GOOD FATHER **maybe this would have never happened! Maybe if you **STAYED AROUND** maybe this would have never happened! Maybe if you gave a **FUCKING SHIT** may be this would have never fucking happened!"

"There you go again Chris telling me I'm the **WORST** dad ever I was there for you-"

"When! When have you **ever** been there for me?"

"When you where 5 and...and..."

"Exactly! **N****ever**!"

"Well I did **care** bout you."

"You could have fooled me!"

"Chris change your brother back. You are the main reason why."

"No I don't listen to you ever! I'm sick of Chris don't do this Chris don't do that! Chris why are you here! Chris you don't have enough power! Chris not right now I'm hear for Wyatt! Chris I'm hear for Melinda and Bella! Chris I'm sorry I missed your birthday I'll be there next time I promise! Chris I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you! Chris! Chris! Chris ! **CHRIS**! "

"Chris you need to calm down" Wyatt tries.

"No he things I'm the devil cause I changed you which I did not you choose to change by your self!"

"You are the devil, Christopher! I regret that night every time I look at you! I was so stupide back then CHRIS YOU ARE A MUSTAKE!" Leo screams at Chris.

And that did it. On second Leo Wyatt was standing screaming at Chris the next he's bleeding out on the floor his hart littlerly ripped out of his chest and into in Chris's bloody hands.

"Next time keep your stuff in yo pants. Then maybe you WON'T regret it."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>hey guys!<strong>_

_** whoa**_

_** I know what did I just do!**_

_** Bella HUMAN**_

_** Edward saying SORRY **_

_**Wyatt and Chris getting ENGAGED**_

_**KILLING Leo **_

_**all in 1 HOUR **_

_**WHAT?!**_

_**well you can read it again but you jus might get the same thing**_

_** anyway **_

_**I'm gonna update my BIT story**_

_** (BACK IN TIME) **_

_**SOON**_

_**It's kinda complicated like this one trying to put it down in words**_

_**(if that gave anything away...)**_

_**BUT **_

_**it's almost done I think I'm getting it.**_

_**anyway**_

_** until next time**_

_**I'm your 14 teen year old writer saying**_

_**hi**_

_**and **_

_**review**_

_**~cjstar01~**_


End file.
